Rugby sevens at the 2011 Pan American Games
The Rugby sevens competition at the 2011 Pan American Games in Guadalajara was held from October 29 to October 30 at the Tlaquepaque Stadium.Rugby technical manual Rugby sevens made its first appearance at the Pan American Games.Canada wins Pan Am rugby gold The sport is one of two sports being contested just by men, the other being Baseball. Medal summary Medal table Medalists Qualification The top 5 ranked teams qualified automatically, along with hosts Mexico and the winners of the North American and South American sevens competition. Venue The rugby sevens competition will be held at the newly built Tlaquepaque Stadium. The stadium can hold about 1,300 people. Preliminary round All times are Central Daylight Time (UTC-5) Group A |score =26 – 5 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =20 – 0 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =40 – 0 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =22 – 0 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =26 – 10 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =12 – 5 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} Group B |score =14 – 7 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =45 – 0 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =19 – 19 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =35 – 7 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =21 – 29 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score =14 – 7 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} Elimination stage ' |'21 | |5 |October 30 9:25 — Guadalajara| |0 |' ' |'7 |October 30 9:50 — Guadalajara| |12 |' ' |'24 |October 30 10:15 — Guadalajara|' ' |'45 | |0 |October 30 12:00 — Guadalajara|' ' |'17 | |5 |October 30 12:25 — Guadalajara| |19 |' ' |'21 |October 30 15:00 — Guadalajara| |24 |' ' |'26 |October 30 14:30 — Guadalajara| |17 |' ' |'19 |widescore=yes}} Quarterfinals |score = 21 – 5 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score = 0 – 7 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score = 12 – 24 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score = 45 – 0 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} Fifth to eight place |score = 19 – 14 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score = 7 – 14 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} Seventh place match |score =26 – 7 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} Fifth place match |score =22 – 0 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} Semifinals |score = 17 – 5 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} ---- |score = 19 – 21 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} Bronze medal match |score =17 – 19 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} Gold medal match |score = 24 – 26 |away = |stadium = Tlaquepaque Stadium, Guadalajara }} Final standings References Category:Rugby sevens at the Pan American Games